


The Farm

by Humansunshine



Series: Luke Month 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Complicated Sibling Relationship, Luke Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: In his spare time, Luke goes to the farm to visit Cleophas and the horses.





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The first prompt I received for #LukeMonth2019 from Raz:
> 
> "What does Luke do in his spare time?"
> 
> This was supposed to be about horse-riding but it turned into complicated sibling feelings
> 
> Contains vague, brief anti-downworlder sentiment which leaves Luke feeling a little sad

Cleophas already had a pot of coffee brewing when Luke let himself in the front door, the Best Dad mug that Clary had bought him for his birthday a few years back standing ready with two sugars and a little milk in it. She wasn’t in the kitchen or living room, so Luke figured she was in the bathroom.

“Cleo, I’m here!” Luke called, pouring himself some coffee.

“Out here!” Her voice was muffled through the back door, and Luke made his way through the farmhouse to find her sitting on the back porch, drinking her own cup of coffee. “Seems a shame to sit inside on a day like this.”

Luke hummed in agreement as he sat down next to her, looking out over the field behind the house. Their two horses, Magic and Red, were grazing a couple of hundred metres away. “How’s Magic doing?” 

“His foot’s all better,” Cleophas answered, “the vet said he’ll be good to be ridden again now.” 

“Have you ridden him yet?” 

“Not yet, I wanted to wait for you. Red gets jealous when he’s left behind.” She smiled, watching as Red shouldered past Magic to reach a particularly green bit of grass first. 

Luke chuckled. “Sounds about right. He’s always been a little shit.”

“Nothing little about him,” Cleophas laughed. It was true; Red was 15 hands tall and wider than Luke. “Do you have time for the long trail?” 

“I’ve got two days,” Luke told her, “the whole weekend.”

Cleophas quirked her eyebrow at him. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I had some leave saved up. Amazing how little time you need off when you’re no longer the Alpha of a pack.” 

“The shadow world is really that quiet now?” Cleophas asked. Despite the fact that she’d been deruned, she still liked to hear about the comings and goings of the shadow world. 

Luke nodded. “Clary and Alec are away at Alicante pushing the Council to pass the equal marriage law, Maia and Bat have the pack running smoothly, everything’s ticking over just fine.”

“Do you think the Clave will okay the marriage law?” 

“I hope so. I don’t know. Clary is determined, though, and you know what she’s like when she puts her mind to something. She’ll marry Maia if it kills her,” he smiled at the thought of it. “No force on Earth could stop her.”

Cleophas hummed fondly. “You’re not wrong, there.” She finished her coffee and put her mug down, crossing one leg over the other. “Any news of the Iron Sisters?” 

“None that I’ve heard, presumably they’re just… Doing what they do.” Luke told her. “No news is good news, I guess.”

“Indeed,” Cleophas said softly.

Luke wasn’t sure what else to say, really. He knew that Cleophas missed the Iron Sisters, that she bitterly regretted siding with Valentine. She was the most devout worshipper of the angels that Luke knew, and he knew that it must hurt her deeply to know that the angels had forsaken her. What could he say to make it better?

“Izzy is working on a new line of weapons,” Luke remembered, “she’s hoping to show the Iron Sisters and get them certified.” 

“Oh?” Cleophas looked at him with interest. “What kind of weapons?”

“Weapons that’ll incapacitate downworlders instead of killing them outright,” Luke explained, pride obvious in his voice. “Alec’s hoping to implement a no-kill policy in New York once Izzy’s weapons pass the Iron Sister’s inspections.”

Cleophas looked thoughtful. “I doubt that the Iron Sisters will be interested in non-lethal weapons, though I think the idea is intriguing. What does Alec expect to do with problem downworlders if not kill them?” 

“I haven’t talked through all the intricacies of his proposition, but Dot mentioned that she and Cat were working on a rehab program for vampires and werewolves that struggle with the bloodlust and the turn, so maybe that’ll play a role, I’m not sure.” Luke was glad to see only curiosity in Cleophas’ gaze. A few years ago, there’d have been only disgust.

“I just hope that the Clave doesn’t remove him for being too radical.”

“He’s playing with fire, that’s for sure. The Clave won’t like him telling them what to do, especially considering his engagement to the High Warlock.” Cleophas sighed, looking back at the horses. “I just hope that he realises how deep the evil goes in some downworlders.”

“Cleo-” Luke warned.

“I don’t mean the average downworlder,” she insisted, “but there are truly wicked people in every society, and I hope that they don’t fall through the cracks of this new regime.” 

Luke shrugged. There was still progress to be made, apparently. “I don’t know.” 

“I think it’s time for a ride,” Cleo murmured, and Luke nodded with a quiet hum. The atmosphere had gotten a little strained. 

He watched her walk over to the horses, aching a little. One day, he had to hope, Cleophas would let go of her bigotry. 

He’d just have to wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment a Luke-centric prompt below or tweet me @harryshumsbitch


End file.
